masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
NES games
Back to the Future II & III - 'I couldn't get pass the first level, not because it was hard or something... But just because it was boring. '''Bad Dudes - '''Are you a bad enough dude to save the president? '''Bad News Baseball - '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGR-rKOTxaI Is that ryu? Anyways, great casual game... better with friends! '''Bad Street Brawler -' The game runs so smoothly but GOD, THE THEME SONG is so... so.... Bad Street? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTfKASNv54I '''Balloon Fight - '''Psychics in a NES GAME?! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSKXykKsIiA '''Barker Bill's Trick Shooting - '''The title screen has a good animation but other than that its your typical Duck Hunt spin-off. IT EVEN HAS THE DOG AS A CHARACTER! But the thing i most like is the shadowing and animation on the Balloons. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99-hAB971mU '''Base Wars - '''It's your typical baseball game for the NES but with ROBOTS and great sprite animation! "YEAH." - Title Screen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqB6rY94DCw '''Baseball - JUST... BASEBALL. I gotta admit out of the baseball games i've played on the NES this one is by far the lowest, it looks like it could run on a Atari. And the gameplay isn't that special. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zBfRD6qevM Baseball Simulator 1.000 -''' OH MY GOD, WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FAST?! SO FAST I CANT THINK- WAIT WHAT IM ALREADY OUT?! Also you can play baseball in a Space Stage... That is awesome. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hd8QTmAo88 '''Baseball Stars - ''Be a champ!'' It's made by SNK! also, the fictional teams are hilarious. The sequel is more colorful and runs more smoothly but it doesn't have a kick ass screen menu like the first one does. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a_Kh4Kq8Ts Baseball Stars 2 - ''Be a champ.... For the second time!'' Bases Loaded 1 to 4 - '2 is a rehash of 1 and 4 is a rehash of 3... WHY IS THERE SO MANY BASEBALL GAMES ON NES?! In my opinion, 3 is the best of the series for good animation and decent music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfumppUWRVk '''Batman - '''Cool music and great difficulty. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCA_msAEn8k '''Batman : Return of the Joker - '''Feels more of a shooter than a platformer, kinda like Contra except with Batman. {C}'Battle Chess -''' Ummm what can i say? Its Chess... It doesn't even have a main menu! Also there is death scenes in the game are animated into some sort of cutscene, that is kinda interesting i guess. Oh and the Animation and movement of the characters is super slow. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTlVP5cn0nw 'Battle of Olympus - '''Ok, i swear... This is a 100% Zelda II clone except with cheesy music and less exploration. It's a really stereotype to Greek mythology and all that stuff. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkbd63TMvKY '''Battle Ship -' What can i say? It's the famous Battle Ship from those table games you played as a kid, except in video game form and with animated cutscenes of the missiles hitting your ship. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkcBj3YQrGE 'Battletoads - '''BATTLETOADS. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N148V6IEZos '''Battletoads & Double Dragon -' BATTLETOADS..... WITH DOUBLE DRAGON. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw43zv0bpXA 'Bee 52 -' A somewhat 2D flying shooter where the mission is collect honey, you die in one hit against other insects. Also why the 52? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8bzf21-qdQ 'Beetlejuice - '''Let us get to the fact, the game is shit... But the music is made by David Wise (AKA: guy that made the music in Donkey Kong Country). And i gotta admit, the last thing im gonna think of is beetlejuice when i listen to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm92PAkHXMs '''Best of the Best: Chapionship Karate -' It's Mortal Kombat for the NES. 'Bible Adventures -'' '''GOOD WORK, BUT YOU FORGOT BABY MOSES. '' '''Bible Buffet '- A potato with a Sombrero. '''Big Bird's Hide & Speak - '''HAHAHAH HAH AH HAHAH HAH AHAH HA HAHAHAHHAHAHWA AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA HAHAH AHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAH AH AH AH AH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVAyvEP5fRE '''Big Nose the Caveman - Its HP system is like Mario, except there is no Mushrooms, only fire flowers.... And by fire flowers i mean rock. For a 1991 game on the NES its pretty brownish. Big Nose Freaks Out - 'A platformer where you controll the same caveman "Big Nose" on some kind of surf board CONTROLLED by ROCK power. '''Bigfoot - '''No, its not about the actual Bigfoot... It's about racing with monster trucks. You go from L.A. To N.Y. doing wacky races with other monster trucks and i gotta say, THIS GAME IS ONE BIG CLUSTER FUCK, at first you will not know what happened in the first 30 seconds! THERE'S POWER-UPS LIKE BUZZSAWS, THERE'S CARS TO YOU TO SMASH IN THE BACKGROUND, YOUR ENEMY CAR WILL EXPLODE MORE THAN ONCE HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9Owt2F2Lek '''Bill Elliott's NASCAR Challenge - '''It's a first person view racing game made by Konami, the 3D animation is pretty smooth. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-6LXN4T2j0 '''Bionic Commando -' One of my favourite games ever on the NES. You duck, cover and shoot! You use a grappling hook! YOU KILL HITLER! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y6NZmPJD9U '''Black Bass USA - '''You know those Golfing games for the NES? This is just like them, except with fishing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQWhTjfNWPQ '''Blackjack - '''I never was good with card games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7lt4hmHy1Q '''Blades of Steel - BLADES.OF.STEEL. It's the best hockey game so far on the NES. It runs so smooth and you can fight people. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHk438I2lDA Blaster Master - 'The best adventure game for me on the NES. You can get out your tank and go in a isometric view while entering a tunnel, oh and you can make your tank dance by press up. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0hcKivG-Gw '''Blue Marlin -' HOLY FUCK WHY IS THIS GAME SO EPIC?! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6nihjO1NtM 'Blues Brothers - '''It's much your typical platform game with flaws. Hold B to run and A to jump, the STAIRS don't automatically go up by holding up but you gotta keep pressing A that is a huge flaw for me. It's cool to hear Blues Brothers in 8-bit though. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAszKKHsfGA '''Bo Jackson Baseball -' A really complex baseball game. Also GOD TIER NES ANIMATION. '''Bomberman - I NEVER WIN. Bomberman II -''' Bomberman has more personality in this one i guess, and the music is more complex and cool. Oh and the animation is more smooth. '''Bonk's Adventure - Game where you play as a BALD kid and you get power ups such by EATING MEAT LIKE A BARBARIAN WITH YOUR TONGUE. Lot's of cool shit happen and the art style of this game is wacky as hell... The sequel is cool too! Boulder Dash -''' Yeah, you know? Boulder Dash... This is a more colurful and NES-like version of Boulder Dash. It feels like its created by Konami or Capcom but it isn't. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4dI-8QEn-w '''Boy and His Blob: Trouble on Blobolonia - I wouldn't know about this if it wasn't for the Wii sequel but it starts off with a Indiana Jones like title screen. The rest of the game is with a atari styled animation. You feed stuff to your blob and he transforms to what that food makes him transform to. Bram Stoker's Dracula -''' Sony made a game for Nintendo! The water hurts you, and a you control a Frodo looking character (that is actually Keanu Reeves) that uses SONIC BOOMS as attacks, you have a timer, enemies POP out of nowhere and kill you and the design of the boxes look a bit too familiar to Mario Bros... Atleast the animation is pretty smooth. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrvpL42I7Ug The music looks like it came from a C64 game and at some times the music BECOMES a CLUSTER FUCK really. Listen to it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al9i-RgU8Fg track 06 is nightmare mode. 'Break Time - The National Pool Tour -' I never liked that much Pool. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG6yg7gHTeA BreakThru - It's kinda hard to find a 2D shooter that is with a ACTUAL CAR... I mean its always a space ship or something but a car? Didn't expect that. THERE IS MINES EVERYWHERE AND YOU GOTTA CATCH UP SOME SPEED TO MAKE SOME HUGE JUMPS. The game is hard. 'Bubble Bath Babes -' Oh my god, are those 8-bit tits? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Je-7zo6ng (The video is censored but you can easily get a rom somewhere to see it actually if you WANT IT SO MUCH.) 'Bubble Bobble -' DINOSAURS THAT PUT YOU IN A BUBBLE AND EAT YOU. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O49OgQ_kogw Bubble Bobble Part 2 - Wait a minute... That Dinosaur WASN'T A DINOSAUR AT FIRST? Animation is better, and BIGGER...Really the battle places are smaller than the first game, you have power ups this time. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrQ29xVKnLc 'Bucky O'Hare -' It's a simple run and gun game where you control a alien GREEN rabbit that has to save its species of slavery from the FROGS (Aka: the french). I also HEARD that this game had lots of fame with its OWN CARTOON. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6Mh7hhaqhk 'BUCKY! CAPTAIN BUCKY O'HARE~ ''The music in the game is so awesome no wonder this game was made by Konami. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToAiSk6BMA0 Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout -''' BLOWOUT MY ASS. <--- Well as you can see it's a bad game. The movement of the camera is by far the most "LAGGIEST" it kinda does a glitch effect. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztXobgnJ6t0 'Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle -' It's some kind of generic puzzle game WITH MULTI-COLOR cats. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obnGcIxXMSE '''Bump'n'Jump - '''Like the title says its a game where you bump and jump! Your mission is to save SOMEONE in a car saying "HELP ME", you gotta bump your enemies to the side and gain points while jumping to survive. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RD6yii_JHw '''Burai Fighter' -' OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST NES GAME EVER. This was my first NES game ever and boy i'm i lucky to call it my first, it came with a bundle while buying a NES. It's a cool smooth shooter that you control a space suit man fighting against a disgusting alien planet, the game is difficult as fuck and i only managed to go to level 2 as a kid (aka: the underwater one. GOD DAMN WATER LEVELS) This game also had a gameboy port that i also bought! The level design is meant to fuck you UP if you go spare one second to see a place you get trapped and SQUASHED to death but your silly mistake... The game also takes advantage of this because in 1 level it tricks you that your gonna die and slowly puts the camera back to the side again WHAT A DOUCHE GAME. '''You can get a small number of 3 power ups (but there good dont worry) each one has like a MAX (that is A labeled in this game) The LASER''' A goes in all four ordinal directions shooting powerful long-ranged lasers. The''' RING A shoots 3 rings at front spread gun from contra (While it shoots 1 at the back at the same time). The '''MISILE' '''A goes in all four cardinal directions, it is very powerful but slow to shoot. Heres some gameplay: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvUyem14KYo There is also my personal-nostalgic theme song that will be in my head FOREVER http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcYSClMn9-E '''Burger Time -' Classic game with that Atari feeling, the plan is simple you run from food monsters such as sausages, use salt to stun them(if you want), complete a burger by walking on the ingredients on the platforms. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVTssi7FLd0 Cabal -''' One of those shooter that are in third person for consoles... And from the looks its based around a World War 2 location! I gotta say i love these types of games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klFfgVTYD1s 'Caesars Palace -' Well... I don't know what to say it starts off with a flashy introduction with some cool animation and some really ALIVE theme song going on and then suddenly you're in a casino! You move your cursor to play a gambling-related thing and that's pretty much it! OH and you can go to the bathroom thats pretty cool too i guess! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UyaiTvybok 'California Games - '''My favorite game is the "FOOT BAG" one! This is a game that comes with 6 EXTREME sports done IN CALIFORNIA, BROOO. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkeJmgDtRTM '''California Raisins: The Grape Escape - '''You play as raisins. At first you can choose the difficulty and 4 worlds, you shoot purple liquid and its your typical platform game except with raisins. I also feel that the game is incredibly unfair... '''Caltron 6-in-1 -' A part of me says this game is horrible but a part of me is saying i shouldnt be that hard on it, well all of the 6's games are rip off's and mostly unfair! OH and you gotta love that the first game intro is SLOW AS FUCK. I couldn't find gameplay of this video but i found a fair and simple review in 3 parts done by a kid that you can see to understand that game: 'Part 1-' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUKog2nhOuQ 'Part 2 - '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4UBZ-viboY '''Part 3 -' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKzjsDMShX0 'Captain America and The Avengers -' I'm surprised... I really am! The game has great music, great animation, and the cutscenes are good(and you have a option of skipping dialog with START!) AT first i was CRAZY thinking all the time "THIS GOTTA BE MADE BY KONAMI OR CAPCOP IT JUST HAS TO" but it was wasn't! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnKM5Wso2Nk 'Captain Skyhawk -' The graphics are so good this isn't even 8-bit anymore its 9-bit! It's a fun 2.5D shooter with stuff such as altitude and FIRST PERSON(at some levels). This isn't your typical shooter! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGNdTY4vsHU 'Casino Kid -' The game starts with some little plot of some guys wanting to get you and the game starts off with a RPG-like map overview... You know? The one in like Pokemon and Final Fantasy... Yeah, that one! The talking system in this game is pretty DEEP AND AWESOME and it looks like its awesomeness is being used to waste with CPUs saying lame things like "LATER, BUDDY!" and the guy just makes a pose and hes like "yeah well fuck your shit im the boss check out my white suit HNNNNNG ANIME STYLE FROM THE FUCKING 80's" I honestly don't like poker... But the dialog and rpg style of this game helped SOMEWHAT ON MAKING ME WANT TO GO AHEAD INTO MORE GAMEPLAY. 'Casino Kid 2 -' It's like the first one except with a street fighter 2 map overview isntead of a RPG overview. 'Castelian - '''It's a game where you controll a frog thing in a 3D world to get to the top of the tower, the gameplay is really slow and it might lag at times so it isn't my type of game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXVy6XumttI '''Castle of Deceit - '''You controll a wizard on a quest for.... Well there isn't no plot at all gentlemen! You're just a wizard going to point A to point B. The animation is smooth and somewhat cool but the camera lags and that just screams out "BAD GAME", you go to thirdperson at some points and the enemies are things such as flying wings without a body, floating blue eyes, dragons in the water that are inpossible to hit so bare yourself for some damage, flying floppy alien ships, giant flies, generic purple squiddles, purple birds and etc. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnIL3hsYTlc '''Castle of Dragon -' This game is kinda of awesome in a way, its Castlevania but with more strategy and slower and its more 1vs1 combat more than platforming. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eENzMDmONuQ 'Castlequest -' A puzzle game where jumping is like JUMPING IN THE FUCKING MOON and you play as a 3 mustiqueers styled characters in the medi-evil times. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKYgKCTQiZw 'Castlevania -' Oh boy, where do i start? The music is great but when you are playing this game you need to be PERFECT, YOU GOTTA DODGE ALLOT OF SHIT AND EVERY ATTACK MAKES YOU FALL TO YOUR INSTANT DEATH MEDUSA MEDUSA HEADS MEDUSA HEADS BLUH BLUH BLUH. Other than the gameplay the game itself is a homage to old horror movies. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSiXdRJDAEM 'Castlevania II: Simon's Quest -' WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SO COMPLICATED. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJiwVKldv_4 'Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse -' A better sequel, now with more characters and more cool music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiW-vy0ZdAA 'Caveman Games -' A game with allot of choices to play sports in Caveman style. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPWPid4UxBw 'Challenge of the Dragon - '''This game is bad to the CORE but i think i enjoyed it! It's halarious how some enemies often kill themselfs (A BOSS FIGHT DID THIS ONCE) and how you can istant kill a enemy by pushing them over to a pit... Also the attacking is somewhat AWKWARD since there is some kind of kick that is a impulse futher and then a sword as in some kind of bad combo (this killed me once of so bad) The ga me is easy because your HEALTH goes on and on and ON AND ON AND ON (you have 5 hearts but it looks like each heart takes 10 hits, aka 50 hits to die... PLUS you can find a potion really easy to heal up... OH and if you die you come back at the same point due to 1-ups and shit) by level 3 it gets harder with annoying enemies such as NINJAS that trow shit at you every second like 5 SHURICANS and i cant EVEN GET CLOSE to HIT THEM, also the map screen makes me laugh just for one reason... That god damn bad art face... JESUS CHRIST. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r89Swid8vpw '''Championship Bowling -' One of the nicest bowling games i found on NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wu-dqn8KHU '''Championship Pool - Great graphics but bad music, also i find the controlls way cool for a simple pool game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kdY94SxNMA Cheetahmen II - WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I just killed a hurricane... ALIVE! Living wood worms and much more such as sasquash, the music in this game is fucking awesome and its known to be the best game ever on the NES! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKKR-P90x64 Chessmaster - 'Chess. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHY0Wh4_ap0 '''Chiller -' A Horror themed shooter with the light gun, so much gore for a NES game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNDwY3tHpuI 'Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers -' When is saw that CAPCOM i knew what to expect, i got a good platform game with great music. The gameplay has a grabbing style that you get stuff and use them to win. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82Opm9xGjRA '''Chubby Cherub - '''It's a game where you controll a angel out to be FAT and eat all the food avoiding dogs... It's just one of those weird games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvGr7QIjaU0 '''City Connection - It plays like a arcade game like pac-mac or something, you are a car trying to white out all the roads, if you do so you complete a level... Can be insanely diffucult at times. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ1oA-QBflI Also look at the Japanese ad for the game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_bd61fiKpY My driver wasn't a cute female thats for sure. Clash at Demonhead -''' NO GUYS, NOT THE BAND FROM SCOTT PILGRIM. This actually a interesting platform shooter with multiple ways to go though a island and "'''TALKING TIME" that is like interacting with enemies. Cobra Triangle - It doesn't have to do with nothing with snakes BUT it has to do with a BOAT that FLIES. This game is so awesome its a racing/isometic shooter WITH A BOAT. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWshFqnMjZM Code Name: Viper - 'OH MY GOD WHY DOES THAT MAN HAS NO PANTS! You are a naked soldier killing millions while cheery music plays to it. A fairly good platform shooter for the NES! It has a ammo quantity you gotta go though secret doors to get them, and you have 2 HP but it's not that hard to loose them. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0gG2XAtulE '''Color A Dinosaur -' Tommy Tallarico is where its at. 'Commando -' A isometic shooter made by Capcom. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B76JAp8TNg 'Conquest of the Crystal Palace -' You play as a samurai in the EDO period and its a great platformer with great music, some times you will see a woman BLUSHING SO HARD (It's not like i want to sell you a power-up y-you...) she sells you things such as powerups and health with the coins you get in battle, she also becomes a reporter for a short time... I don't know some kind of joke? You can also send out your dog companion to help http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBwEZ7JAY3k 'Contra -' SO MUCH MANLIES HNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7vcUei5u2E 'Contra Force -' If there was a option to make a Contra saturday morning cartoon show it would be with the characters from this game, i do feel that this Contra game is like a Gameboy spin off more than a NES game itself... You can choose 4 different characters, each one has its own guns and stuff. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3FmcjRhDmE 'Crash 'n the Boys: '''Street Challenge - AGAIN... NOT THE SCOTT PILGRIM BAND... But actually a great game by the creators of River City Ransom, has a great musical core! You play sports games vs. allot of guys you gotta defeat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTio8zoLMhQ '''Crystal Mines -' A puzzle game that is more of a chore than a actual puzzle game! You go collecting all the level collecting diamonds. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrFHhfppWfg 'Crystalis -' A RPG Action game in a post-apocalyptic place with mutated animals, a gem of the NES for me. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-v3QrZ6x14 'Cybernoid: The Fighting Machine - '''It's kind of a collection full of 2D shooter challenges, that reminds me of "I WANNA BE THE GUY". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJCYbXC19no '''Danny Sullivan's Indy Heat -' A fairly good racing game for the NES! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OwrcBNcBBI 'Darkman -' A UNDERRATED GEM FOR THE NES. Perfect music, excellent animation, interesting plot and good overall! (Obviously its made by OCEAN) I think i could say the battle style is a bad thing but you get used to it, you see its very easy to loose health you cant mash buttons to win, so it takes strategy to win a simple fight without taking damage as in: Avoiding him using a path up, or waiting him to go to the end of the platform so you can kick him down and its a Instant kill! It's not a good idea to go fist to fist because at the end of the battle you will have half of your hp drained from the battle you had, but lets go to the plot and setting now! You play as Darkman a guy that hes past was destroyed and he has became a "monster", he uses disguises to take indentities of the bad guys! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RyyRUwVHT8 'Darkwing Duck -' CAPCOM with the whole disney thing again, this time with Darkwing Duck! Has a interesting grapling to something up style of gameplay. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2X6ONeTqik 'Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum - '''A puzzle/platform game where you go in rooms get items in ZERO gravity, you have a oxygen meter and its somewhat gets hard later. It might be slow but i enjoy it! The ending is pure exclamation king "CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r36U_CLAtYY '''Day Dreamin' Davey -' Gotta love that i can't pass the first screen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJgQFOXP4Y4 'Days of Thunder -' With a title like that i didn't expect a 3D racing game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbgxK4fOnOo 'Deadly Towers -' Bad music and balls that take forever to kill... Oh and bad map design. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZLgGIMjJNM 'Defender II -' Sounds like a atari game, plays lik a atari game, is a generic 2d shooter like a atari game... BUT IT AIN'T ON ATARI. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCfNkVkCn9M ''Deja Vu - A NES point and click adventure with great plot. WHAM!! YOUR HAND IS NUMB FROM THE IMPACT! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GojaxH3Se7A Demon Sword -''' That has to be the slowest menu screen ever! You controll a fast ninja that can jump so high at some times it BREAKS the meaning of passing a whole level, the animation on the sword has to be one of the most smoothest animations ive seen on the NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKaPqSy8RhU 'Desert Commander - '''OH MY GOD IT'S ADVANCED WARS BUT FOR NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4TFwMj4xf8 '''Die Hard - '''God damn this game is DIE HARD. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WV0NCiN2i5c '''Dig Dug II -' Yeah when i first saw it i thought what the fuck? A sequel to Dig Dug? Instead of 2D, its a isometic view! And you can dig trails doing a whole hole in the land destroying the island. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT31Feurjm4 'Digger: The Legend of the Lost City -' As the title says its about a digger... A really pink one in fact that looks cute until he grabs out hes shovel and puts on hes ">:(" face. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOSgiq_YTTw 'Dizzy The Adventurer -' A game where you are a walking egg with various things you must do to complete a simple goal like get items then use that item on something or someone to continue the adventure. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOHa1jIUkrE 'Donkey Kong - '''The original classic in where you play as a Plumber trying to save a princess from a Monkey using barrels to kill you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr-6j87tqcQ '''Donkey Kong Jr. - '''A game wher you save the original Donkey Kong from a cage from the "evil" plumber... Instead of jumping and uses ladders you use vines. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PguQ26118lw '''Donkey Kong 3 -' In this one you controll a plumber shooting some gas or something to make Donkey Kong go up, the goal is to him raching the top. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWdtYW5U9DI 'Double Dragon - '''You go on a mision to have your girl after shes PUNCHED IN THE STOMACH HNGGGGGGGG, it's your simple beat-em-up you can grab things, you can punch, you can kick and you can use those things you grabbed. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uilX4h8sEBg '''Double Dragon II: The Revenge - '''Better graphics and animation but the controll system is a bit different, pressing a does left and pressing b does right... Depending on what side you're facing it might punch at your front or kick back. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWfNVX6AXDU '''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones -' Animation and graphics are better etc, you can now run in this game! This game unlike the others has cutscenes and dialog! The combat is more slow than the other ones in the series and that's just bad with me. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSL7fTupMUY 'Double Dribble -' PLAYIN SUM B-BALL, THE BEST BALLS! DOUBLE DIPPLE. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-PUj1H52ko 'Dr. Ma'rio- In my opinion, Dr. Mario has the cathciest song in all classics of NES. No contest! The game is a awesome puzzle where you need to put 4 pills to kill a virus, wipe out all the viruses and you win! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ziH6tVJwEU 'Dragon Fighter -' It's castlevania but faster. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmMEjvQiso4 'Dragon Power - '''CRYSTALBALLS! It's suppose to be a rip off of Dragon Balls! Also the dialog is the best shit ever: "'OKAY, OKAY. LET'S GO ON A TRIP." "HOW DO WE SEARCH?" "USE THIS! DRAGON RADAR. NOW, LET'S GO." 'Then later after going a 30 second level that is so easy you can go though everything without giving a damn. '"YEOW! HELP!" "OH NO DID SHE GET CAUGHT?" Then the next level starts... The HP system is a power meter that starts with 100, each second your energy drains and each punch you get it drains even harder, so do it fast and get on with it! You then find the girl and she says "HURRY! HELP ME, PLEASE!" and then you get in the door and "HEY. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" '''her shocked face turns into a giant "^____^" and says "I'M FINE. BUT GET THAT BAND OF THEIVES." And then since its inpossible to continue with the second boss you die... GAME OVER. But don't worry folks ive played the whole game and all i can say is that the dialog gets even better! This is a must play NES game, the gameplay is bad but you can deal with it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz5cs5gEVro Also if you just wanna see the cutscenes of the game just check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pc6rtVWWZw4 {C}'Dragon Spirit: The New Legend -' At first i thought it would be a RPG with the menu screen and the introduction, then SUDENTLY out of nowhere SHOOTING STARTS, YOU'RE A BLUE DRAGON FUCK SHIT UP... But then... It's over! 1 and a half minute of gameplay and its over! It went to the menu screen... Then i tried again and it was a totally different level, well after the whole introduction mess its a decent game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FV2FALV5bs 'Dragon Warrior - '''A classic RPG for the NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U5gnCG0AUI '''Dragon's Lair -' You die allot. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc9Hjdd6q1o 'Duck Hunt -' You point at shoot the ducks, if you don't you get laughed at by a Dog. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx5XGOQVx-4 'Duck Tales -' They should rename the title to "Scroge McDuck's Pogo Stick Adventure", but yeah has one of the best NES songs ever...It's a quackup! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW-ZUVjjqJY 'Duck Tales 2 -' A fairy good sequel with more puzzles this time! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epC0l6ElRF 'Dudes With Attitude -' B^) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6o3wb6APPs 'Eliminator Boat Duel -' A AWESOME boat racing game where you go against various characters to get money and upgrade your boat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJtnlwiQeK8 Excitebike - Race with your bike with jumps, flips and VELOCITY! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=543dG0EWcYM 'Exodus - '''Moses and the quest for M... A rip off of Crytal Mines. I can't find any good gameplay video on it... So much for being reviewed by AGVN. '''Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy -' A sequel to Dizza the Adventurer, same thing but better graphics, harder and simpler. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PM0jvj2GEgM 'Fantasy Zone -' What happens when a pillot of a 2D shooter takes a break from hes shooting aliens job and decides to smoke a little of that Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RTY9HeRn5s 'Faria: A World of Mystery and Danger! - '''A action/rpg game with a isometic view (like Zelda) with a wacky story and wacky chara- OH MY GAH... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HES EYEBALLS. {C}http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFWy8P22fIQ {C}'Faxanadu -''' A Action RPG (kinda like zelda 2 but way more advanced options on what to do and what to equip) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSowLWbdqv0 'Felix The Cat -' A simple and easy platformer that if you get hearts you turn into something better than you actually are. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YyroUj3EII 'Ferrari: Grand Prix Challenge -' It's kinda like Pole Position but more advanced and more kick ass music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w97MjGBuVPw 'Fester's Quest -' It's worth the theme song but the rest of the game is a reppetetive isometic shooter in where you have 2 lifes (That get easy to loose because the enemies at time even dodge you) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LmwSUNUcOU 'Final Fantasy -' Back when it was classy med-evil RPG, instead of CYBERPUNK and BELTS. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmfNGmv8eOw 'Fire 'n Ice -' A puzzle game that you can get stuck often! (yaaaaaaaaay) You gotta push ice blocks on the fire(eliminate all fire and will the stage)gets really tricky every level and you WILL get stuck like hell until you come up with something almost inpossible. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t782B0zK3Y 'Firehouse Rescue -' A game made by Fisher Prize where you first go thogh a simple little maze to a house and then go in 2D mode and save what ever you gotta save with your lather. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diI9z6kAveE 'Fist of the North Star -' It's funny how you can hear the "TA" sound in ATATATAT when he punches, also when someone explodes its BLUHBLUHBLUH (its more GLOSH GLOSH GLOSH), the bosses are a pain and the doors are hard to enter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4A-9YMzin4 '''Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll - '''I get a REALLY cheezy introduction and then 1 minute in and ive killed a girl, death and a random demon thing, the jumping is kinda odd it's like a 1/2 jump, it jumps to the platform up but your head goes so high up it goes on the other platform (plus it can take damage so thats bad). Then i get a tutorial pops up and i think that it's odd considering allot of games on the NES don't have tutorials but this one teaches you how to defend and attack in close combat (I also love the training music). Also this game is really rehashed, its pretty much the same level over and over again but with different colors. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NUOn0SB6VY '''Flying Warriors - '''With a name like this i was expecting a shooter game, but instead i get a 2D fighter/platformer, it's a pretty advanced game with some neat music, cool cutscenes and RPG elements. The introduction of this game is fantastic i just love the raining 8-bit stars. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9O9LWp8Kmw '''Formula One: Built To Win - '''It's a simple racing game with a Tetris styled music option (3 songs to choose from or none) but the thing that kills me is that there is a anime styled girl wishing you luck when you choose the race. You win cash when you do a stage but some stages take money to enter (kinda like a bet or something). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFff0w3HKUg '''Freedom Force - Great zapper shooter with a fancy looking introduction and great animation on the enemies getting out there gun, ive only went till the airport part (that is basicly like 6 stages) and the game has a varity of guns and ways to survive. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3w0VT_dGns Fun House -''' A slippy isometic game based on the game show by the same name, the mission is to get the key in the time limit they give you, there is allot of puzzles and MOST OF THE TIMES this game is a pain due of the slipery controlls and time limit. HNNNNNNG EVERYTHING IS SO FAST AND CONFUSING OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOO. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AOwLQIVu5k 'G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor - '''It was made by Capcom and it somewhat reminds me of Bionic Commando except more linear and more based on action and platforming.. The only problem is that i cant pass the first boss. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL39iXZjVJ8 '''Galaga -' It's the good old Galaga except for the NES, and it's pretty much the same thing except it feels kinda harder, maybe because of the the pixels being bigger and making the hit box easier to hit. I also kinda love the way the stars are animated... And the fact that if you pause (that you can in this Galaga) the star animation continues. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l_hgABR3cI 'Gauntlet - '''DA TUSSIN! DA TUSSIN! The game is a arcade styled isometic game where you need to get keys and find the exit, you're HP shortens each second and most of the times you will be rushed by enemies you can't dogde. It's pretty hard. OOF! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ms_beCckGc '''George Foreman's KO Boxing -' It's like punchout but with George Foreman in it and LESS DAMAGE punches. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUlXGEDdFvk 'Ghosts'n Goblins -' A Capcom's classic, famous for being hard and unfair. You controll a knight in SHINING ARMOR that if you get hit once your armor is gone and one more hit (that would be you without the armor) and you're dead. You gotta save the princess from Satan. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TO8aWqSffLU '''Mega Man 6 Ninja Gaiden I-III The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Battletoads '''''Double Dragon River City Ransom Paperboy Castlevania Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Duck Tales Ghosts 'n Goblins Kirby's Adventure M.C. Kids Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 3 Metroid Kid Icarus Bubble Bobble Duck Hunt Bionic Commando Blaster Master Contra 1-2 Dr. Mario Tetris Excitebike 1943 Gradius Xevious Mike Tyson's Punch-Out